


Secrets

by Revasnaslan



Series: Keithtober 2k17 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: “Did you… y’know… know?”“No, I didn’t keep being part Galra a secret.”





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/11/17 over on Tumblr.

“Hey, man…”

Keith glanced up at the sound of Hunk’s voice—but he had heard him approaching so he wasn’t startled. Even though he had specifically chosen this place beside he thought nobody would be able to find him here, he didn’t shout at Hunk to leave him alone. Perhaps he had been hoping someone would seek him out after the disastrous reveal of his Galra blood. Allura in particular had taken it horribly, and Keith hadn’t even looked any of the other paladins in the eye before he excused himself and left.

And so, he had hidden in one of the lesser traveled corners of the castle, just to… _avoid_ everything until it had blown over.

“Can I sit?” Hunk asked, motioning to the spot beside Keith.

Keith nodded, but he didn’t say anything, curling up further as Hunk sat down. Silence lingered—Keith didn’t want to say anything, and perhaps Hunk was attempting to think of some way to talk to him but didn’t know how to word it.

“Did you… y’know… know?” Hunk finally asked. He seemed unable to still his fidgeting hands where they sat in his lap.

Keith frowned and gritted his teeth. However, he tried to keep his temper down. “No, I didn’t keep being part Galra a secret.”

Hunk looked a little embarrassed he had suggested it. “If you had known… would you have told us?”

“If I had known, I doubt I would’ve been left on Earth,” Keith said, turning his gaze back to his lap.

“Well… if you need someone to talk to…” Hunk began, reaching out carefully to rest his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Keith nodded, feeling his shoulders relax. “Thanks, Hunk… but not now, okay?”

Hunk gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Whenever you’re ready, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> if i had the energy i feel like this premise deserves a longer fic, but that's for another day unfortunately ;;
> 
> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
